Coil components are widely used as noise-control components and so forth for electronic devices. Electronic components including a coil conductor buried in a body composed of a ferrite-containing magnetic composition are reported as coil components.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-220469 discloses a composite ferrite composition containing a magnetic material and a non-magnetic material, in which the mixing ratio of the magnetic material to the non-magnetic material is, by weight, about 20%:80% to about 80%:20%, the magnetic material is composed of a Ni—Cu—Zn-based ferrite, the main component of the non-magnetic material contains oxides of Zn, Cu, and Si, and the auxiliary component of the non-magnetic material contains a borosilicate glass. The composite ferrite composition disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-220469 can be used as a ceramic layer of a multilayer chip coil.